trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Ringcrafting Bench
|type = Crafting |type2 = Profession |stack = 9999 }}The Ringcrafting Bench is the key to crafting Rings, and levels up a player's Ringcrafting profession. Ringcrafting can be leveled up to 250, with new recipes unlocked every 50 levels, along with 75 player Mastery Points. Crafting one item increases the level by one, but levels can only be gained by crafting from the highest tier the player has unlocked. The bench is used almost exclusively for making rings, which provide an extra stat boost, and are popular for high level play. The bench can, however, produce Diamonds, and eventually Shadow Diamonds, although these are also used for rings themselves. Each recipe crafts a Ring Box, that needs to be thrown on the ground to randomly generate a ring. The rings generated are usually plain, but have a chance to be 'fine' or 'masterwork', with better factors. Leveling up the Ringcrafting profession yields higher rarity boxes, that scale (and are colored) in the same way as item rarity: Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, Red, Resplendent, and Shadow. Each box has a small chance to produce a ring of the rarity above it, and Resplendent and Shadow share the same box. Ring Boxes are split into four variants: * Vitality Box, with an emphasis on Health * Power Box, with an emphasis on Physical Damage * Wisdom Box, with an emphasis on Magical Damage * Delving Box, with an emphasis on Lasermancy Along with the above factors, rings can also increase almost any other stat (with the exception of Attack Speed, % Maximum Health, and Maximum Energy). Crafting Newbie - Levels 0-49 Newbie Ring Boxes cost 3 Flux, and 5 Shapestone. Newbie Ring Boxes produce Uncommon (Green) Rings. Diamond * Flux x35 * Primordial Flame x1 * Shapestone x25 Vitality Stone Box * Shapestone x5 * Flux x3 Power Stone Box * Shapestone x5 * Flux x3 Wisdom Stone Box * Shapestone x5 * Flux x3 Delving Stone Box * Shapestone x5 * Flux x3 Dabbler - Levels 50-99 Dabbler Ring Boxes cost 1 Diamond, and 10 Shapestone. Dabbler Ring Boxes produce Rare (Blue) Rings. Vitality Shard Box * Shapestone x10 * Diamond x1 Power Shard Box * Shapestone x10 * Diamond x1 Wisdom Shard Box * Shapestone x10 * Diamond x1 Delving Shard Box * Shapestone x10 * Diamond x1 Enthusiast - Levels 100-149 Enthusiast Ring Boxes cost 1 Diamond, and 15 Shapestone. Enthusiast Ring Boxes produce Epic (Purple) Rings. Vitality Band Box * Shapestone x15 * Diamond x1 Power Band Box * Shapestone x15 * Diamond x1 Wisdom Band Box * Shapestone x15 * Diamond x1 Delving Band Box * Shapestone x15 * Diamond x1 Jeweler - Levels 150-199 Jeweler Ring Boxes cost 1 Diamond, and 20 Shapestone. Jewleler Ring Boxes produce Legendary (Orange) Rings. Vitality Ring Box * Shapestone x20 * Diamond x1 Power Ring Box * Shapestone x20 * Diamond x1 Wisdom Ring Box * Shapestone x20 * Diamond x1 Delving Ring Box * Shapestone x20 * Diamond x1 Master Ringcrafter - Levels 200-249 Master Ringcrafter Ring Boxes cost 2 Diamonds, and 25 Shapestone. Master Ringcrafter Ring Boxes produce Relic (Red) Rings. They also have a slim chance of dropping Shadow (Black) Rings. Vitality Loop Box * Shapestone x25 * Diamond x2 Power Loop Box * Shapestone x25 * Diamond x2 Wisdom Loop Box * Shapestone x25 * Diamond x2 Delving Loop Box * Shapestone x25 * Diamond x2 Lord of the Rings - Level 250 Lord of the Rings Boxes cost 1 Shadow Diamond, and 25 Shapestone. Lord of the Rings Boxes produce Resplendent (Rainbow) or Shadow (Black) Rings. Shadow Diamond * Eye of Q'bthulhu X5 * Flux x70 * Primordial Flame x2 * Shapestone x50 Vitality Signet Box * Shapestone x25 * Shadow Diamond x1 Power Signet Box * Shapestone x25 * Shadow Diamond x1 Wisdom Signet Box * Shapestone x25 * Shadow Diamond x1 Delving Signet Box * Shapestone x25 * Shadow Diamond x1 Trivia *The rank Lord of the Rings rank is a reference to the movie "Lord of the Rings" Category:Items Category:Crafting Table Category:Professions Category:Ringcrafting